Conventionally, vehicles have been known that include an engine, a manual transmission, and a clutch disposed between the engine and the manual transmission (for example, refer to patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1 discloses a vehicle that includes a clutch pedal with which a driver controls the state of a clutch. The vehicle disclosed in patent document 1 is configured as follows. Upon starting the vehicle in an accelerator-off state, an engine revolution is increased based on the stroke position and stroke speed of the clutch when the clutch is switched from a disengaged state to an engaged state by manipulation of the clutch pedal. Accordingly, the vehicle including the clutch pedal can be started smoothly with a manipulation of an accelerator pedal omitted.
Patent document 2 discloses a vehicle including no clutch pedal and configured to control the state of a clutch automatically based on a manipulation amount of an accelerator pedal and the like. In the vehicle disclosed in patent document 2, when the clutch is switched from the disengaged state to the engaged state in order to shorten the time required to complete the engagement, the clutch is moved at a first moving speed and then, in order to avoid engine stall and the like, the clutch is moved at a second moving speed slower than the first moving speed. Moreover, the vehicle disclosed in patent document 2 is configured as follows. At the time of starting the vehicle in an accelerator-on state, the switching position of the moving speed of the clutch is corrected so as to shift toward the disengagement side when the engine revolution is decreased below a predetermined threshold value. This prevents shock from occurring at the time of engaging the clutch and improves the startability.